


Brazen Surrender

by Hellfire3245678



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Baby, Birth, Carbirth, Childbirth, ErzaScarlet, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fpreg, JellalFernandes, Jerza Love Fest, Jerza Week, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sex, UnassistedBirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire3245678/pseuds/Hellfire3245678
Summary: She has always been his purpose.His only reason to live.His only reason to love.He has always been her reason.Her sole purpose in life.Her sole purpose in carrying on.***⚠️ This contains mature and adult content.⚠️ It also mentions childbirth.⚠️ This is extremely descriptive all the way.⚠️ Please read responsibly.*Oh, you're still here. Just to say that I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of its characters.**I'm merely a huge fan of the ships in it who has time in their hands to spare and create a world for them through words.***Feel free to leave comments and do check my other works, too!Enjoy! ❤💙
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Brazen Surrender

“I cannot believe you!” the loud roar was followed immediately by an even louder thud made by the shelf that just hit the floor. Picture frames and the sweet little nothings they decided to put up there are now sprawled all over.

He doesn’t even so much as flinch from the couch. He held his cup of coffee in his hands and carried on reading his book. He turns the page he currently is on and watched his raging wife throw her swords on the side. She didn’t even bother using her magic to put them away. _This is bad._

“Problem, babe?” he asks coolly as he turns another page. 

“Don’t even play dumb with me, Jellal!” she growls. Her scarlet hair flying back as she walked towards him. Even she is amazed with her mobility as lately she’s found that it has been awfully replaced by waddling. “You told Master to not allow me to get any more jobs! Even Mira threatened to use her magic on me if I insisted!”

He closed his book and gently placed it on the table that dared to stand between him and his seething wife. The same calm expression still spread on his face and every minute it stays, the more infuriated she was becoming. Jellal just as calmly walked past her and collected all the objects that have fallen whilst inspecting if any even survived the fall, all the while getting more amazed with how strong his wife still is. 

She heard herself gulp a swallow as her husband’s perfectly toned muscles tensed underneath his shirt while he was knelt down. His lean, perfect frame just almost showing through his shirt that hugs him in all the right places. He stands tall and just so manly against their door frame as he claps his palms against each other to clear off a bit of dust and debris. 

_By Mavis, she’ll be damned._ He is now getting closer to her and his hands land on her still shaking arms. 

“I never told Master to _not_ allow you. I merely _suggested_ that he shouldn’t.”

“SUGGESTED? Well, that makes it all different, doesn’t it?” and her fists clenched on her sides. Her armour rattles faintly as she takes another breath in. “You have no right to control me, Jellal!”

He winced at that last remark, but she didn’t care. She knows full well how he loathes that term, but this is the last draw. She has never been so embarrassed in front of the other guild members in all her life! With a huff, she pulled out of his grasp and turned around to storm away. 

“Erza Scarlet.” he bellows, and that was enough to stop her in her tracks. She knows she’s hit a nerve with her retort, but she will not take anything back. Slowly, she turns around and she immediately wished she hasn’t.

Jellal stands with his arms crossed, his eyes piercing hers. “You are my wife and you know exactly why I had to do that! You are carrying the other thing that gives me purpose in this world, and I am so sorry for ruining your day! I am so sorry if _controlling_ you is the only way I know how to protect you!” His breath caught a little bit, and his eyes grew darker. Erza wanted him to stop, but even she knows not to cross her husband at a time like this. “I am so sorry if I treat you like you’re fragile and delicate and _human_ , but I promised myself and everyone before that altar that I will love you and protect you even if it costs me my life! So yes, I _controlled_ you. I _fucking_ controlled the whole _goddamn_ situation. I did something that I told myself I would never do again. But _by Mavis_ , I’ll be damned with how much I love you. I love you with every fibre of my being and if it means you hating me at the expense of protecting you, then so be it!”

Her face falls and tears well up in her eyes. Everything that she didn’t want to admit, he pulled out one by one and laid right in front of her. She refuses to admit that her armour serves as her wall, allowing her to constantly hide from the vulnerability that everyone else cannot and should not see. She was so fixated in that facade that she has made herself believe all _that_ is _her_. Jellal though has fallen for the one that is hiding beneath that armour. The girl who is...breakable. And she knows that. _By Mavis_ , does she know that. Pregnancy however brings with it this cloud that shrouds her reasoning, making her believe that now she is weak and without purpose.

Her husband has been trying to put up with all her nonsense arguments and persistence into going out and travelling and fighting creatures that could just as easily take her and their unborn child away from him, yet he still gives in and forces himself to wrap his head around that painful idea. She can’t possibly blame him for being true to his promises this time around. 

A warm hand cupped her face and wipes away the tears that she didn’t know were staining her cheeks. Strong arms wrap around her and for a second she hated how her pregnant belly is stopping him from holding her close. A faint glow enveloped her as she willed her magic to remove her armour and clothe her into something different. 

“I’m sorry.” she whispers. “I didn’t mean any of that. I’m sorry.” she whispers into his neck, and he softens under her touch. “I love you too and if me not taking any jobs would make this all easier for you, then so be it. I’ll be your wife starting now until you allow me to be your partner and a wizard again. “

Jellal stroked her back and kissed the top of her head. “You know I can never stay mad at you.”

Erza couldn’t help but laugh and did more so when she saw her husband’s confused look. His eyes have now regained their gentleness and are also now brimming with love and adoration for her. They sweep her from head to toe as it finally sinks into him what she’s chosen to wear. 

“See, this is when it all goes unfair.” he whispers under his breath. The dress she chose to change into was the very same one she wore when she said _yes_ to him. The very dress that he gave her when they went on their first date after he’s actually summoned enough courage to see her after he was told he was already a free man. 

His lips soon found hers and she leaned back as she felt his arms go behind her knees. Her arms latched instantly on to his neck as he carried her into the bedroom. The plush feel of the sheets welcomed her back, but she refused to let go of her lips.

He kissed her back with the same passion that she has. _Hot. Wanting. Needing. Begging._ His tongue touched her lips, asking permission to be allowed in, and she parts hers. His hands took hold of her thigh and slowly trailed up under her dress. She moans quietly as his lips met her neck. 

“Erza.” he whispers, and her hips heeded his call. “You are so beautiful.”

She opens her eyes that she didn’t realise were even shut as she let herself soak in this moment. His husband is straddling her, his eyes filled with admiration as they swept over her body. “But I think you’d be more beautiful without this dress.” he says, and a hint of lust washed over him. Carefully, he sat her up and their lips met once more. The dress was slowly lifted and Erza does not exactly know how it ended up on the floor next to them. 

“You are mine.” he whispers again in her ear and she almost combusted right there. His tongue has now found that groove between her breasts, and he made his way over to one. 

“A—aaah!” moans Erza as he licked his way through until his lips latched onto one nipple. He sucked on it and left wet kisses until he reached the other. Her vision is a blur as different orbs of light danced in her eyes as she grew slick for him with his every touch. 

“Both of you,” says Jellal breathily against her belly. “are mine.” His mouth was on hers once again, tugging her lips with his teeth before pulling away. She dared to glance, a little bit disappointed when he left, but when she saw the shadows of his spine in between her legs that have automatically parted to welcome him, she moaned hungrily. Two deft fingers hooked themselves to the sides of her underwear, and almost just melted it all off her. 

“I am yours.” she moaned against his cheek as he pushed himself on her once more. Now that every piece of fabric is off her, she can feel him better. She has always thought that her body was made perfectly for him and as he pressed himself more on her, the more she came to prove that claim. Every nook, every crevice, every curve of hers just fell into place with his. 

“Jellal.” and a louder moan leaves her this time. All this teasing of his has to end already for she doesn’t know how much longer she can hold back. “Please.”

“What do you want?” he asks as he swallowed a gasp from her. 

“You.”

His lips are on hers again, drinking that all in. His one hand kneaded one breast, rolling the nipple in between two fingers. Erza’s hips are now famished and she is certain they would devour anything that he would offer. Soon, one finger traced the surface of her slit, and that was enough to send shivers up her spine. 

“By Mavis.” she whispers. Lust filling every word. She can feel herself getting slicker by the minute, and her husband smiles against her lips. _Oh, is he loving all this._

“Already, babe?” he chuckles softly. 

Erza couldn’t do anything but nod desperately. She stifled another of these endless moans that he never fails to supply her. Slowly he slid in two fingers in her slit again. They gently paved their way through, but she has been ready for him since he called her by her name earlier. 

His fingers have mastered every one of her folds and how each of them wanted to be touched. One finger decided to draw circles on the knob that cured all her cravings for him, and a sigh of satisfaction from her was sure to confirm all that. Pushing in deeper, he watched her writhe under his touch. Her moans that are increasing in volume are telling him she is close to the edge and Jellal sends her over and drags it all out by never letting his fingers leave her despite her walls closing all around them. 

“Jellal.” she pants. “You.” she willed herself to say even, forcing herself to recover quicker from this bliss. “I want you.”  
He didn’t need to be asked twice. He has been wanting her since she barged in and caused that shelf to fall down. _Fuck that shelf._ He’ll put up a hundred more of them if it means they can have this moment every time she causes one to fall. 

Pulling his fingers out, he licks them and lets her watch him savour her taste on him. He saw his wife’s eyes grow wide and her jaw hang open as he did, but then closed when he filled her with his erection. 

“Mmmmhhmmmm.” she moans as he pulls back but not entirely getting out. He buries himself deeper in her and her hand flew on her mouth. Her breath is hot against her palm. “Jellal.”

“I’m here, babe. I’m not going anywhere.”

Each thrust made her breathless, but he was there to give her one each time. Her nails are digging on his back and her knees tremble a little against his sides as he picked up his pace. Choked breaths and groans are what she had for him every time he touched that sweet spot within. 

Soon, they both found their rhythm and wordlessly became vulnerable to pleasure and wanted to ride this high together. 

“Erza.” he mutters as he nibbled her ear. “I don’t think I can last much longer, babe.”

“Mmmmhhhmmm.” she breathes on the side of his head. Her mouth is refusing to form words, but she wanted to tell him that she, too, is as close as he is. Her walls are now starting to quiver around his length, consuming every inch that he is giving. 

“Erza!” he screams this time, as his pace grew even faster and his thrusts became stronger. “I’m coming, babe!”

“Jellal!” she moans as her back arched off the bed and melted into ripples of pleasure around his arms. 

Both of them panting, he slowly pulls out and crashes beside her. “I love you, Erza. More than you’ll ever know.”

*******

His grip grew tight on the steering wheel as they turned around the corner. If anybody asks, _none_ of this was his idea. Erza, for some reason has convinced him that they go on a vacation before they welcome their little one. He only agreed as she has been true to her words and really, his wife couldn’t be any more perfect.

He looked at the black band that grasped his wrists. These little things are enabling their vehicle to run by sapping the driver’s magic to serve as fuel for the engine. He marvelled at the whole process, when he heard a sharp gasp from beside him. 

“Are you okay?” he asks as his foot switched on to the breaks. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” smiles Erza, but she was just recovering from a wince. “Baby’s kicking and the last one was a little bit strong.”

“Should we go back?” he asks, panic in his voice slowly rising. 

“No, babe. It will be alright.”

“Erza.”

“We’re alright, Jellal.” she chuckles. “My due date isn’t for another week!” Her husband worries about every little thing lately. 

“A couple of _days_ , Erza. Not a _week_. In a _couple of days._ ” 

“Lady Porlyusica said that first-borns usually take their time. So really, we could have another week.” she smiles. “Go.”

He shakes his head but looks at the road ahead anyway. His mind flooding with thoughts of having the baby in the middle of nowhere. He was soon distracted by the vast fields that are unfolding before them as the sun is now rising lazily across the horizon. 

Another gasp escapes his wife, and he immediately pulls to a stop. Turning to her, he saw her face crumpled in pain as she held on her belly. Bile rose up in his throat as she turned a light shade of pink. After what felt like forever, she found her breaths again and blew them out softly. 

“We. Are. Turning. Back.” he says, emphasizing each word. He never did like their arguments, but this time, he wished she did. The fact that she doesn’t, made him almost choke already but when she nodded desperately as she blows out another breath while gripping the handle above her tightly, made him forget how to breathe altogether. 

Magnolia is definitely miles away from where they are now, but if he fed their car with enough magic, they can _probably_ make it. Pushing on the lever beside him, he turned the car around and sent silent prayers that they make it home.

*******

“Haghhhhh—ahhh!” moans Erza as her muscles are clenched by this pain she has never felt before. They have been driving for hours now, and not even the roof of the Kardia Cathedral is in sight.

_Why did she even choose to leave? Why did she have to be so damn stubborn?_

“Breathe, babe. Breathe.” whispers Jellal under his breath as he made a sharp turn. His one hand has found her belly and gave it gentle rubs. 

“Please. Get there.” breathes Erza as pain embraced her once more. They are definitely getting close together now, barely giving her time to rest. She rubs her belly gently, silently pleading their baby to hold on until they get help. Her back is now throbbing with every wave that comes, and she thought lying back would help her. “P—hhhnnnggghhhh—leaassseee. G—get there.”

Jellal can literally see the wires attached to his wrists quiver as he sends out massive balls of his magic so they can go faster. All he’s hoping for is that the engine nor the wheels do not give out on them. Most of all, he needs to make sure they arrive _safe._

*******

“Pull over!” she yelled so suddenly, the smell of burning rubber wafted through the air. She opens the door on her side and struggled to take her seatbelt off. Her fumbling fingers were stopped by his husband’s and she was free in no time.

“I—I need to—hhnnggghhh!” she pushed her breaths out slowly. “—to go to the back.”

After waiting for the contraction to end, she stood up with Jellal’s arm around her. She leaned on the side of the car as the familiar pain comes back, twisting everything it touches. Her knees fold beneath her, but her husband’s strong arms held her up. 

“My water broke! My water broke!” she exclaims in panic as a gush of fluids soaked her through and ran down her legs. 

Jellal knew his worst nightmare is unfolding right before his eyes and he can’t do anything to stop it. 

_It’s happening. Today. Now._

Little by little, they soon made their way onto the back seat. It isn’t the most comfortable place, but needless to say, Erza knows she doesn’t really have much of a choice. “Take us back home.” she pleads as another wave crashes onto her.

Jellal’s eyes widened when he felt how tensed and hard his wife’s belly was as she tried to gasp for breath. Planting a kiss on her head, he leaves her for the steering wheel, determined to fulfil her request. He gives her one last worried look as the engine roars to life. 

_He can only hope that they both finally wake up from this nightmare._

*******

“Holy—gaaahhh!” screams Erza again after a few miles. “Please. Please. Oh—”

“Should I pull over?!” he asks, momentarily turning towards her. “You need to tell me, babe.” his voice now betraying him. 

“Yes! Yes!” panted Erza. “Aaahhhggghhh!”

A little clearing seemed like the safest spot to pull over, and so he did. He can hear the jagged breaths of his wife and he’ll be damned. Panic is slowly rising into him and he knows he needs to will it away. 

“W—where did you get that?” she asks as soon as the pain subsided. She watched her husband calmly pull the familiar black bag that they both have prepared specifically for this occasion, from under the seat in front of her. 

“I have a wife who refuses to do what she’s told. I expected my baby to be just the same.” he answered before planting a kiss on her lips. 

She would have found him amusing if not for her belly tightening again under his touch. “Jellal!”

The sound of the zip being opened ripped through the stillness of the tense air around them. It was Lady Porlyusica who’s meant to open this all and make sense of everything inside it. Pulling out a pair of gloves, he looks at his wife tenderly. “I—I need to see, babe. Let’s take your panties off.” She lifts herself up painfully as he pulled the soaking pair down. 

“Ahhhhhmmmhhh!” stifled Erza as she laid back. She let out a breath through gritted teeth as she felt her husband’s fingers slide inside her. He has always been so gentle with her, and even more so now. How he even knew what to look for, is beyond her. She tensed up as another wave bared its fangs.

They have wanted to have their baby in the guild, with Lady Porlyusica around. That place has been Erza’s home and Master Makarov has basically welcomed Jellal in it when he agreed to do the latter a favour in the Grand Magic Games. Their baby deserves to see and be surrounded by those they consider family.

“You are already at 8 centimetres, babe.” says Jellal, shock in his voice clear as day. “ _Shit_. Things are moving so quickly! H—how?!”

Erza swallows hard. The panic and confusion in her husband’s eyes were enough to make her heart jump in her throat. She knows the answer to all of his questions. 

“T—they..” she tried. “..they might h—have started last night?”

His mouth fell agape after hearing her words. He ran his fingers through his hair, and he felt his legs cave in from under him. This woman will be the death of him, and she doesn’t even realise that. Jellal swallowed but his throat remained dry. 

His wife lets out another moan that filled their car, and he needs a plan.

*******

“Erza.” he mutters under his breath. He slows his own breathing down so he can push the panic away. “ _You_ are going to listen to _me_. You are _not_ to argue—for crying out loud. _Please_. Please do _not_ argue.” he begs as he helps his wife lie against the car door.

It would be much more ideal if they did this all outside, but for one thing, this place to him is uncharted territory and vulcans might be prowling around in this area. The car has already taken a lot of his magic, and he is unsure of how much he can do should the need arise.

Another pang of pain enslaved her, and she couldn’t help but grab hold of her husband. His strong arms wrapped around her and for a minute, she felt relief. “It hurts so bad!” she moans that slowly turned into a groan. Her arms went tight around Jellal.

 _This_. This is the other reason for him deciding against doing it all outside. The sounds his wife is making are enough to tell him that moving her is absolutely unsafe. He willed his brain to rack itself and bring forth all the information he has read about childbirth. A little part of him knew too well that things like this aren’t that far from actually happening, and he’s so glad he actually trusted his gut.

*******

“Oooowwwhhhh..” whimpered Erza, her scarlet hair matting on her forehead as beads of sweat have now started to form. The pain is now far worse than what she had earlier.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” she whispers out hurriedly as she tilted her head back against the window. Her belly turns to steel and the urge to push is growing each time. 

Jellal kisses her as she moaned through his lips. “Why are you apologising?” he says when he pulled away. “What are you sorry for?”

Another wave hits her, and she slams her palms at the back of the driver’s seat. She feels her body slowly be enslaved by this force within her. A guttural cry comes out from her and she finally caved in. “I have to---nnngghhhhh!” It felt so good to push, but just as agonizing as she felt the urge once more. 

Jellal looks at her with even more love and admiration as he holds her legs back towards her, making her shift a little. He placed a soft towel on the leather seat, so she doesn’t soak in the fluids that are now dripping from her. 

“Oh my—gaaahh!” screams Erza as she pushes.

“If your body tells you it’s time to push, babe. Listen to it. I’m right here.”

“I—I can’t—nngghhh!” and she was robbed of her words as another contraction hit her hard. “Jellal!”

His thumbs circle the inner part of her thighs, his futile attempt at comforting her. He watches his wife’s slit part slightly to make way for their child. “Of course, you can babe. Breathe.”

She tensed under his touch as another wave of pain came crashing back. “It’s coming! Nnnggghhhh!” Her face contorts in pure pain as she held her breath while bearing down. The pressure inside her is close to unbearable, she’s surprised she isn’t actually splitting in half. “I don’t think I can do---oohhhh—this!”

Erza heaves in every breath she could. Her fingers are grasping on the leather material of the headrest beside her. Her other hand darts on her opening but it fell flat. 

“Not yet, babe. But it’s close. Keep pushing.” murmurs Jellal as he rubs her belly. 

Her belly turns to steel under his touch, and she lets out another moan. “Jellal!” she screams, and he can see a slight teardrop form with her push. Her slit folded back however when Erza let up, and she groans in frustration. “It hurts so bad, babe! Please!”

“It’s so close, babe. So close.” he assures her, and he sees the teardrop shape form again. This time however, it expands fully as his wife lets out a shattering cry.

“JELLAL!” 

“Babe!” he says sternly as he grips her thigh firmer. “Look at me.” 

Another contraction grips Erza fully, but she willed herself to follow her husband’s command. “The head is almost out, babe. And when it does, do _not_ —do you hear me? Do _not_ push.” she felt her eyes widen at his words, but even if she wanted to argue she couldn’t as she felt her walls stretch painfully thin below. This pain is different. She can feel her muscles burn as they are pulled apart by what she can only guess is her baby’s head. A primal groan leaves her, and a gush of fluids soaks her thigh. 

“Head’s out, babe.” Jellal says as he wipes his baby’s head clean. “Don’t push, babe. Breathe it all out. Breathe it all out.”

“I—nnggghhhh!” and Erza sinks back down. The urge to push wanted to take over, but for once, she actually made herself listen to her husband. Gripping tightly to the surfaces her fingers land on, she pants and moans through the pain.

Jellal can see his baby’s head move forward. He can then see the baby’s eyes, nose and lips be revealed as his wife succumbs to the pain. He hears her let out another push, and then throws herself back with a groan. 

“It’s stuck, babe! Nnggghhhh!” 

“Calm down. Breathe.” whispers Jellal. He watches his wife slow down her breathing with his stroke on her belly. “Let me check around its neck. The cord might be around it. You’re doing great. _Please don’t push._ ”

Erza nods hurriedly, her breaths coming out of her just as quickly. She stifled a moan when she felt his fingers graze her already swollen lips. “Jellal. P—lease!”

The cord unravels as he slipped it out and around his baby’s head. Just as he did, another groan was heard and was instantly followed by the cries of the infant in his hands. His body was moving on its own in a pace that he doesn’t fully understand how. 

Soon, he found himself putting their fully swaddled baby in his wife’s arms. Both of them finally finding the strength to chuckle.

“She’s gorgeous, Erza.” he smiles as he touches his daughter’s cheek. “I’m sorry, but I now have another girl to love just as much as I love you. Perhaps even _more._ ” He feels his wife’s hand cup his cheek and he leans on it. Tears start streaming down his face and her lips find his.


End file.
